Chauffeur
by brossun
Summary: Marceline, the Princess' private chauffeur, finally gets to meet her.


If you asked Marceline, being the princess' private chauffeur was nothing but exhausting.

She doesn't even remember how she got the job, but she did know her dad had connections, really good connections. That's what you get for being an amazing businessman in this small crappy land. Marceline never had problems with the princess herself, she actually wanted to meet her very much, but unfortunatly being her private chauffeur doesn't mean you get to actually talk to her.

When the princess gets in the limousine there's always a body guard going in before her, and one after her to guard her, they kept pressing at the small device in their ears and say small code words. Not to mention the big black window parting the driver and pessenger seat from the rest of the car.

'Rest of the car, meaning the alcohol, small tv and whatever the hell was inside there. Sometimes she wanted to sit in the back and let others drive her around, maybe even the princess herself! Ha, what a laugh!

As mentioned before, Marceline had no private issues with the princess. She actually thought she was amazing to look at, her long bubblegum colored hair was always flowing when she walked, and her eyes glistened in the light, and that small polite smile...Marceline wanted to mess her up. In a good kind of way.

The girl was STUNNING but so fucking polite, and it could drive Marceline insane sometimes. She wanted to rip her dress in half so she could see her beautiful long legs, mess her pretty pink hair, and make her face even a darker shade of red than her usual pink hue.

She wanted to bite her too, sometimes she wondered if she was turning into a vampire.

And all of that thoughts came from watching her on interviews, photos,videos, but never actually seeing her. She did hear her small voice sometimes, and that gave her inappropriate thoughts on a whole other level but let's keep it aside for now.

She thought the girl had the entire personality of a princess too,

listening to every rule, being quiet, doing what she's told. How could she NOT want to break free?

So She didn't know what to think when the pink haired girl suddenly opened the pessenger seat and interrupted her snack time. Just a few seconds ago Marceline was sitting with her seat backed down and legs up on the stirring wheel, munching on a snack she loved, how can THE PRINCESS HERSELF come into the car so randomly and scare the shit out of her?

She felt her black jacket , blood red tie and white shirt being held and lifted quite roughly upwards.

"I don't care what you were doing. Drive." Her voice was slightly above a whisper, her dark eyes glaring at the other girl sitting next to her. Marceline fought to keep the smirk down, lifted her chair and started the car. Bubblegum let go of the tight hold on her clothes and let her do her things.

"Couldn't you find a car and drive yourself to wherever you want to go_, Princess_?" her voice was like venom, "I was on a break."

The other girls cheeks flushed, "W-What do I care if you were on a break?! I'm the Princess, you should listen to me!"

Marceline moved her gaze from the road to the her companion, her eyes showing amusement.

"You're used to people doing what you want, Princess? I'm not like them, I do what I want." Marceline knew this could get her in a lot of trouble, talking back to royalty, not to mention driving her out of the palace on her own accord. But this was too much fun, especially since she finally got to see and talk to the beautiful girl beside her, and her reactions weren't half bad. She found she liked watching her stutter.

"You don't do this often, huh?" Marceline chuckled out, "The whole escaping thing."

The others cheeks became even redder.

"O-Obviously not!" Marceline knew the girl stared at her as she drove. She felt like the other was staring holes at her side, looking for something undescribable in the black haired.

Want a picture?" she taunted, Bubblegum sputtered and turned to the dark window."

"Why did you take me?"

""What do you mean? Like you said - You are the Princess and I should listen to you, right? she smirked.

"Well yeah, but why did you actually take me out of the palace? You know, 'The Princess' safety is the thing we need to protect most.' " She copied the way her father talked,her sudden informal attitude cought Marceline off guard. She stole a glance at the other, her eyes wide for a second before turning to their usual playful glare. The pinkette was looking at her questionably, her curious eyes following the others every move.

"Ha, well you seemed like you were in a hurry, and who am I to miss on a date with our beautiful Princess?" She said it without thinking, she suddenly realised she was flirting with the Princess! Again, she stole a glance at the other on her side. She was blushing, that cute little blush Marceline liked to see on her photos. She smiled a small smile to herself hoping the other wont catch it.

"What are you smiling about?" Shit. "If you wanted a date you should've just asked." Wait, what? Did she just egg her on?

"Yeah, I'll do it next time, I'm sure your bodyguards will LOVE to hear that." She spat out without a bit of hesitation. For a second she took it back, but on second thought it was true. She couldn't even see her when she was one her limousine, how can she even think of something like asking her? Not to mention royality and stuff.

"My bodyguards will enjoy it very much, I doubt girl action is the thing that will bother them most." She said, frowning at the black haired girl. Marceline couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips.

"You're better than I thought, Bonny." She smirked at her, "I didn't think you'll be this cool, I actually thought you'll be a royal pain in the butt."

"Bonny?" She asked, "and what do you mean a royal pain in the butt? You're a royal pain in the butt!"

"Whoa, what did I ever do to you, Princess?!" She raised a hand from the wheel in defence, and quickly put it back.

"I have no idea why Bonny, it seemed like it'll fit you. It was the name of my pet bunny when I was around 10." She chuckled, the other let a small giggle

"Original."

"Yeah, I know." They shared a small comfortable silence while Marceline drove out downtown.

"So...what's your name?" The Princess asked.

"You don't know the names of your employees? Unbeliveable, Bonny!" Marceline couldn't quite describe it, but being with the other didn't feel like she was above her in any way, somehow it felt like they were already friends, the conversation flowed, and that doesn't happen often with her.

"Oh shut up, it's not like I hire you, I barely know anything about what's going on in my own home." Her outburst sounded a bit bitter, but she knew it wasn't her fault ther other was frustrated. The silence lasted a few minutes while they passed a few stores.

"My name is Marceline." She didn't look at the Princess, instead looking ahead with a poker face. "I'm 21, I like horror flicks and coffee and I'm your private Cheuffeur, nice to meet you." She grinned. She saw the other smile. "Now you intoroduce yourself."

Bubblegum stared, "Don't you already know? Y'know, the press and stuff?"

Marceline shook her head and smiled,

"I heard things, but I want to hear from you. Say whatever you want, Bonny!" the pinkette giggled.

My name is Bubblegum, or recently Bonny. I'm 19, I like romantic comedies, chocolate and I'm actually not that fond of bubblegum like people think I am."

I am." Again, without thinking, she should work on that!"

"Excuse me, are you flirting with me, miss?" She let out, her eyes glistening with amusment.

"Depends, what are your views on girl action? I hope it's the same as your bodyguards." She heard her quiet laugh, making her stretch her own lips into a huge grin, as she watched the road.

" So, where should we go on our first date, Princess?"

"Bonny is fine, I like that name." She smiled at her, a sweet true sort of smile, not a polite one she gives most people. "Wherever is fine with me, but inside, since can't let people see me. Dad will probably notice I'm not in my room in a few hours." she sighed out the last part, but a small smile was on her lips. She looked up at the black haired and in an excited way asked,

"How about your place?" Oh shit. Marceline knew she wouldn't be able to hold herself if she'll come over.

U-Um...Are you sure?" Bubblegum blinked,"

"Yeah sure, you seem nice enough and now I wonder if you live in a dump, " she laughed out, "C'mon, please?" she stretched the last word causing Marceline to flinch.

"I wont be responsible to what I do." she whispered. The other blinked twice, then her whole face turned the exact shade of pink Marceline liked on her.

"I..." Marceline just knew she fucked it up, "I wont mind." the other whispered back, he head hung low.

Whoa! Who would've thought? With a smirk on her face and butterflies in her stomach, Marcelne turned the car around in the direction of her apartment.

She licked her lips, glancing at the other girl who was shyly watching the window, the pink still planted on her pretty face.

"I hope you like black satin sheets."

She heard the small shriek from the Princess as they drove off.


End file.
